uN ªMºR ªrT¡T¡Cº sasusaku lemmon
by nath- sama
Summary: porfavor lean este fic se los juro que no esta tan mal tengan piedad de unas pobres almas que lo unico que quieren es que ustedes dejen reviews POR KAMI-SAMA LEAN¡¡¡¡ NO ESTA TAN MAL ESTE FIC


**Antes que nada los personajes no le pertenece ni a nath-sama la escritora de esta historia ni a mi saku-chan la editora**

Segundo: es nuestro primero fic esperamos que le guste y

tercero: este fic lo escribió nath-sama pero yo le hice unos pequeños e insignificantes cambios(nótese el sarcasmo) espero que le guste la nueva edición

uN ªMºR ªrT¡$T¡Cº

nath-sama

P.V.Sª

Mirémoslo desde los dos lados. El bueno: es mi ultimo año de instituto!!! El malo: hoy es el primer día de escuela y me espera muchos días para el final de la clases

Soy Sakura Haruno tengo 15 años (soy la menor de mi clase) estoy en (todavía no lo puedo creer)el ultimo año de instituto y estudio en el mas prestigioso del país, antes estudiaba en uno mixto pero debido ah cierto problema que tuve mi papá me cambio a uno femenino, me considero una persona normal y... se me esta haciendo tarde Ahhh!!!!

Voy caminando con Hinata e Ino mis dos mejores amigas desde... bueno ya perdí la cuenta, desde que entre al colegio de ellas siempre nos hemos ido juntas al instituto hablando de temas triviales

-un año nuevo con profesores que lo único que saben hacer es joderte la vida –dije caminando desalentada –

-saku no digas eso – dijo Hinata parándome-

- es verdad Hinata tiene razón, no solo hay que pensar en los aburridos profesores, sino en lo fabuloso que va a ser este año-dijo Ino-

la sonrisa de Ino había sido una de las cosas que siempre la caracterizaba muy bien

- huh?-

-porque dices eso Ino-Hinata al igual que yo no entendíamos muy bien a lo que Ino se refería, en realidad nunca entendemos el funcionamiento de esa mente tan retorcida-

-simple, tengo 16, soy de ultimo año y voy a conseguir al chico mas guapo que conozca-

oh!! Retorcida en verdad, solo conseguir? Mmm no lo creo. Igual es verdad lo que dice. Ja

-Ino- no termine mi frase cuando Hinata con sus valores y moral me interrumpiera (como raro)

- si Ino, no deberías pensar en tu estudio en vez de muchachos

- Hinata déjame terminar

- no le ibas a decir que se preocupara por estudiar?

-nop

-pero...

-oigan si se van a poner a pelear díganme y me voy al instituto- dijo Ino un tanto molesta me parece a mi-

ok. Lo que quería decir era... Ino debiste haberlo dicho antes me agrada. Lo que dices de los chicos y...

-como así saku?-sep Hinata estaba desconcertada pero que puedo hacer y PORQUE ME INTERRUMPE TANTO!!!

- pues si Ino hubiera dicho eso antes me hubiera arreglado mejor

-pero si estas en uniforme- dijo señalándome-

-Hinata ya se pero me refiero a que le pude haber dado un estilo al uniforme

- oigan ya paren de pelear y vamos que se nos hace tarde-o Ino quería ir al instituto o estaba desesperada por nuestra discusión. Mmm desesperada

íbamos caminando "tranquilamente" por la calle que habían renovado hace pocos días me encantaba pasar por hay aunque muy pocas veces lo hacia y hoy no se por que me dio por coger por hay con mis amigas. El lugar era hermoso, había un centro comercial y un hotel muy elegantes me encantaba entrar allí y lo mejor quedaba a pocas calles de mi casa. El lugar era muy bonito me refiero al centro comercial porque no he entrado al hotel. pero de pronto paso un chico montado en una moto negra hermosa. muy cerca de nosotras por lo rápido que iba a las tres nos levanto la falda por el viento y me hizo tirar mis cosas al piso

-idiota que no sabes conducir, a la próxima ten más cuidado y fíjate por donde vas hijue...-para este entonces ya debo estar roja de la rabia

-ups - dije, el chico que había estado conduciendo como loco y que supuse ya debería estar lejos se devolvió a donde estaba yo.. con mis amigas

P.V.S

El día parecía normal, como siempre me levante a las 6:30am, no quería despertar, estaba tan abrigado en mi cama pero tenia que intentar que este año me fuera bien aunque sea pasar el año y por fin salir del maldito instituto.

-malditasea Sasuke se te hizo tarde, es que no te piensas ir

- argh!! Hay voy –ese que gritó es mi hermano mayor Itachi, y yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, soy de ultimo año y estudio en el instituto shonen, tengo 16 años

desde el año pasado voy en una moto negra, que me regalaron mis padres de cumpleaños, nunca había utilizado el casco pero no se porque hoy me dio por usarlo, me di cuenta que se veía cool

siempre me encontraba con Naruto, con Kiba con Neji, pero hoy no estaba ninguno de ellos así que decid tomar por otra ruta una que habían inaugurado hace poco en donde quedaba un centro comercial y un hotel en el que iba a haber una fiesta dentro de pocos días y aunque me fui por esa ruta ninguno de mis amigos estaba ó a)yo iba tarde ó b) esos vagos no se habían ni levantado . ah no importa. De pronto escuche que alguien gritaba

- que dice?-me esta gritando a mi

-...

-ah no eso si que no

me devolví a donde se encontraban tres chicas con el uniforme del instituto femenino. Dos estaban como que sorprendidas por el comportamiento de la amiga creo y la pelirosa (hermosa en verdad). Estaba roja seguramente de tanto gritar. Una de ellas se me hacia conocida ¿pero de donde? Mmm... a si es la prima de Neji pero como se llama? Hikari, Hana, no ni idea y no me interesa

P.V.Sª

Siempre imagine las formas de cómo iba a morir, pensé en, muerta de vieja, envenenada por mi enemigo, dándome un tiro con un banano, encontrada con mi amante por mi papá(aunque no tengo amamante) en fin de muchas formas menos así, con un chico montado en una moto devolviéndose a donde yo estoy, a mi parecer esta muy enojado

-que me dijiste?- dijo el chico muy enojado, ok Sakura controla tus chacras(ya mencione que tiene una voz muy sexy)

- pues lo que escuchaste o aparte de ser mal conductor, eres sordo-dije acercándome mas a el con aire de superioridad-

luego que sucedió?-dijo el chico acercándose a mi con tono burlón(y con una voz muy sexy)

- si no te fijaste casi **me** atropellas- le dije acercándome mas a el y el a mi, estoy segura que para estos momentos estaba roja de la rabia

- casito pero no paso nada

- y así de tranquilo me lo dices, eres un descarado y quítate el estúpido casco

- si eso es lo que quieres-porque dijo eso? Oh!!!!!!!

me di cuanta de dos cosas 1)era demasiado sexy y 2) por Kami-sama estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, los latidos de su corazón y su aroma Aaah su aroma era tan...

-oye?- me despertó de mi transe

-ya viéndote te podré tener en cuenta para avisarle a mis amigos que un loco anda suelto por la carretera-(inner Sakura: un loco demasiado sexy. Sakura: cállate inner)

-pues has lo que tengas que hacer, ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo-diciendo esto el chico se fue en su moto

-mmm...

-tu tu tu tu _–(n/a y n/e: no sabemos hacer muy bien sonidos así que supongan que es un celular que esta sonando) _

- que es ese sonido? Cuando me di la vuelta para mirar me di cuenta que Hinata e Ino estaban aquí- desde cuando llegaron? Oh creo que me embobe con ese chico tanto que no me di cuenta que estaban ellas

-dime

-estas con Sakura e Ino ?

- si porque

-pues porque ya empezaron las clases

- es verdad- corto la comunicación y luego nos arrastro hacia el colegio

-espera no es tan tarde- escuche decir a Ino gritar pero Hinata no iba a esperar y yo (ahhh yo) no iba a descansar hasta saber quien era el

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ok bien eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo por favor dejen reviews sean malo buenos que si me quieren matar por cambiar la historia un poquito no importa los estaremos esperando les prometo que si dejan reviews actualizaremos cada semana y podrán leer el lemmon muy pronto pero todo eso si solo ustedes colaboran con nuestra causa y nos escriben. Entre mas reviews mejor Será el lemmon

bueno me despido

sayºnara


End file.
